1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to the storage of consumer articles, and to storage systems for such articles. More specifically, this invention is a storage system comprising cords with securing cleats hanging from a supporting rack which is fastened to a wall.
2. Related Art
Several U.S. Patents disclose devices for hanging items from multiple cords. For example:
U.S. Pat. No. 2,018,395 (Bower, issued Oct. 22, 1935) discloses an electroplating rack having a cross member with a plurality of spaced portions provided with aligned apertures, and a retractable rod inserted through the apertures. Articles to be electroplated hang from cords tied around the retractable rod, and may be dropped from the device by retraction of the rod.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,953,828 (Hochman, issued Sep. 27, 1960) discloses a device for keeping socks in pairs during laundering comprising a cloth anchoring cross member with pairs of cloth tying members extending from the anchoring cross member.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,709,373 (Aguilar, issued January 1973) discloses a suspended elongated main cord having a plurality of flexible loops secured to the main cord at spaced apart points to secure and support articles along the main cord.
Still, there exists a need in the storage system art for a simple and inexpensive wall-mounted hanger system for securing and supporting consumer articles. There is a need for such a system that does not require cords to be tied around the consumer articles and that is not conducive to tangling and disarray. This invention addresses that need.